On a CF substrate and a TFT substrate of a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a layer of film material, named alignment film (commonly polyimide (PI) material) is provided, mainly to align liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction. This kind of alignment films can be substantially divided into friction alignment PI materials and light alignment PI materials. However, both of the alignment materials have their own shortcomings. First, friction alignment is easy to cause dust particles, electrostatic residues, brush marks and other problems that reduce a process yield. The light alignment materials, although can avoid these problems, are subject to limited material properties, inferior heat resistance and aging resistance, and weak ability of anchoring LC molecules, which affect the quality of the panel. Moreover, PI materials, of high polarity and high water absorption per se, can be easily deteriorated during storage and transportation thereof, causing inhomogeneous alignment. In addition, PI materials are expensive, and a filming procedure thereof on a TFT-LCD is relatively complex, resulting in increased costs of the panel.
The present disclosure aims to provide a new material and a new method, whereby PI films can be saved in the TFT-LCD while the liquid crystal molecules can still be aligned. This will not only greatly simplify a manufacturing procedure of the TFT-LCD, but also reduce manufacturing costs of the TFT-LCD.